Love For The Second Time
by TrixieSage
Summary: What if Bella starts regretting marrying Edward, will she be able to see what the human life offers?
1. Chapter 1

_Seventy-six, Seventy seven, Seventy eight.._

I soon gave up on counting the trees as we passed them. Instead of counting trees in the dark, I decided to reflect my day while I looked out the window.

First of all, I got married to the love of my life. Just thinking about it, still makes me smile. Second, My father and I had a wonder full moment together that we both ended up shedding a tear or two. After I recovered from that, I bit later on I saw Jake.. I ran towards him, I was so happy to see him; I didn't want to let him go. Thirdly after seeing Jake smile and dance with me and crack a few jokes, it was going good. Until we got into a HUGE argument on weather or not I would become a... _Vampire. _Fourthly, I think I just lost my best friend tonight. I sighed at this.

Edward must of noticed my sigh and reached for my hand while saying "He'll forgive you, love. He always does".

"Hmm, I don't think he will, we both said a few things we didn't mean". While I said that, I reflected a few words that were exchanged.

* * *

"_So, you're telling me, you're going to throw your life away!" _

_"I'm not throwing my life away; I'm simply doing what the Volturi asked". _

_"And not thinking of having a human life". I was about to say something else _

_"You know, Bella, I could protect you along with the pack were strong as it is. Look at Victoria's army"! I sighed at this, he did have a point, but he also got hurt. _

_"I'm still becoming a vampire, and there is nothing that will change my mind Jake" Jake growled at this. _

_"If I see you as a vampire, I won't hesitate to kill you myself Bella". He said it with so much hatred and his eyes.. so cold it made me feel sick. _

_"Jake, calm down, you got the point through to her. She's even paler than before." Sam was tempting to calm him down, but all Jake could do was glare at me, at this was happening, I could feel the tears slide down my face. _

_Sam eventually got Jake to go to the forest where it looked like Quil was waiting for him in his wolf form. Sam turned his head before joining them "I know your decision Bella, but please, for the sake of Jake, stop hurting him". _

_I looked at Sam, his eyes were pleading. All I could do was nod as I felt the tears coming down faster. I watched Sam leave and quickly dried my eyes, so it didn't look like I was crying too much._

_

* * *

_I sighed as I forced the tears to retreat. All of this happening in one night, made me think how much I have hurt him. I basically, played with his heart. I looked out the window once more and decided to count the trees once more.

_One, Two, Three_..

Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sorry, if the chapter is a bit short, I promise, I'll make the next one longer! Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was defiantly not in Edwards Volvo. Instead I was in a beautiful room with a large king sized bed. I sat up and looked around, I noticed the room was mostly in red, the sheets, the walls, the carpet, and the curtains. The only color that was not red was white. Which would be the furniture, the door, the pillow cases, and the bathroom.

I noticed there was something missing, I looked around and I saw a not on the other side of the bed.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_I didn't want to disturbed you while you were sleeping this morning._

_Please don't be mad, I went hunting so we could spend the whole day together on the Island._

_I deeply regret not being there to see your beautiful face when you woke up._

_I love you Ms. Cullen,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Don't wonder to far from the house._

I couldn't help but smile when I read this. Edward was always thoughtful. I looked from the note to my left hand; I couldn't believe I was now Ms. Cullen! My smile got even bigger.

My thoughts were interrupted, to the sound of my growling stomach; I got up and went to the kitchen. I gasped; the kitchen was so much bigger than the one at Charlie's! I felt my self getting excited to actually cook in it. I looked in the fridge and saw eggs; I grabbed them and started making an omelet.

After I was done eating breakfast I decided to explore around the land. I walked to the room where I slept in moment before and changed into my jeans and a blue tank top. I slipped on my sandals and looked at my surroundings on where I should go. I noticed a path and decided to follow it to see where it would take me.

As I was walking down the path I couldn't help but admire my surroundings, the trees were standing tall with the greenest leaves I'd ever seen. The birds were chirping, and the old snake would come onto the path. After walking an hour on this path, I began to wonder when it would end! About 45 minutes later I finally saw the ocean.

I walked towards the ocean and sat on the sand. It was more beautiful then words could describe. I continued to admire the ocean and let my min wonder.

I let the memories from last night wash over me. The wedding, seeing Edward, my mom and dad, and my best…I guess now my ex best friend. I felt my heart sting, I winced at this and clutched my chest. It hurt to think of what I did to Jacob. I felt by eyes burn as the stinging got sharper.

I gulped and thought of Edward, my eyes stopped burning and the stinging to my heart slowed. But it wasn't enough to make the pain go away fully. I sighed and looked at the ocean, It seemed so soothing. I felt myself relax and closed my eyes.

"Enjoy the view Love?" I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting beside me.

"Yes, it's something I never imagined". Edward smiled at me and took my hand.

"I'm glad you enjoy it". He said while kissing my hand. I blushed at this and smiled in return.

"Shall we go back"?

"Sure". Edward lifted me up bridal style back to the little house. I noticed he was walking at human pace, probably to let me look at my surrounding instead of a giant blur.

When we got back I noticed It was lunch time, and I was starving. I went to the fridge to make a sandwich but soon stopped when I felt Edward's hand.

"Let me make it". I nodded. I sat at the table and waited as Edward made my sandwich.

As soon as he gave it to me, I took it with granted and devoured it. As soon as I was done, I put my dish in the sink and walked over to the tv. Edward sat beside me as we watched tv. I smiled. After an hour, I started to get fidgety.

Edward seems to notice this and asked to see if I wanted to go for a swim. I nodded and ran to the bedroom to change. I saw a light blue bikini and a note from Alice.

_Bella,_

_I noticed some of your clothes were not fashionable at all!_

_So, I took the liberty on doing a little clothes shopping for yu._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I shook my head, typical Alice. I quickly changed into my bathing suit and went outside. Edward smile at my new bathing suit and led me to the ocean.

We swam in the Ocean what seemed liked hours. I noticed it was getting dark, and looked at Edward. He swam towards me and kissed me. The kiss was so intense that I could feel my heart exploded!

After a while, we got out and went back to the house. Edward made me dinner. Which was fantastic! We talked at the kitchen table for a while. I yawned and sheepishly looked at Edward. He smiled at me and took me to the bedroom. I went to the bathroom to change when I noticed my Pajamas were gone. Alice! I thought and say a bag and opened it, inside it was a red silky night gown. I put it on, and gasped on how low cut and short it was! I saw another note from Alice

_Enjoy this!_

_Have fun on your honey moon!_

_But, not to much fun!_

_Love,_

_Alice _

I sighed and walked out, Edwards eyes were glued to me; I began to feel nervous and crawled into bed beside him. He looked at me with lustful eyes and kissed me passionly. His lips left me and went to my neck the collar bone. I began to feel panicked and my heart started to hurt.

"Edward.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward..." I tried again.

Edward made a grunt and continued to kiss my collar bone. His kisses slowly went towards my chest..

"EDWARD STOP! PLEASE!" I felt my whole body shudder and the pain in my heart seemed to increase. Edward looked at me and tilted his head.

"What's wrong Love isn't this you wanted?"

"Yes, but I need to go to the bathroom first." I lied; I'm hoping he bought it though.

"You just were in the bathroom." Crap.

"Must of slip my mind, I was to busy making myself sexy for you." Edward smirked at me. 'Yes, he bought it!' I thought.

"Very well, don't be to long." I smiled at him and got up and made my way over to the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the door, I let my self crumple to the floor. 'Why did I panic'? I thought about what could of made me panic, I came up with nothing. I sighed and placed me hand over my aching heart. 'Why is it so painful to be around Edward?' I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay in there" Edward's worried voice came through from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'm fine." There I go lying again.

I finally decided to step out from the bathroom and smiled at Edward who was standing in front of me.

"Shall we continue?" Edward's eyes began to fill with desire and lust.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm beat." I faked a yawn.

"Alright love". Edward took my hand and led me to the bed. He laid down first and scooted over for me. I crawled in beside him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edward, Put an arm around my wait and whispered;

"Good night Mrs. Cullen." My body shuddered; I felt my face cringe when he said it.

"Good night Edward." My voice sounded bitter, I hope he didn't notice this.

I waited for a bit, he never said anything. I lay their for a while, waiting for sleep to take over me. I closed my eyes and thought about Charlie and Renée. I'd never be able to see them if I became a vampire. It hurt to even think about it.

Then I thought of Billy and the pack. I felt my self smiling when I thought of how much fun I had with them. Unfortunately, I would become their enemy. I felt the pain in my chest when I thought about them.

Then I thought about Jacob. His painful eyes flashed through my mind, then his hurt face, and finally the conversation I had with him on my wedding night. I opened my eyes and felt the tears trying to escape. I pushed them back with all of my might, and tried to ignore the brutal pain that continued in my chest. I closed my eyes again and Jake's smiling face came into view and the good memories of him. I felt my self smile but then it disappeared quickly. If I became a vampire, Jake would have to kill me. Deep in my mind I knew the change of me being a vampire would hurt Jake more than anyone. The pain increase in my chest so much that it made my whole body shudder.

The Cullen's came into my thoughts. I felt my self smile as I remembered Alice being ecstatic about me becoming a vampire. They have considered me as family and almost one of their own. I thought about what life could be like with the Cullen's for eternity. I think it would interesting, but then I thought about never having kids or growing old. The kids part hurt but the growing old I as grateful I wouldn't be getting any older or looking any older.

I decided that I had enough of memory lane and started to count.

_One, two, three..._

_

* * *

__I was in forest and all alone. I saw someone standing in a meadow. It kind of looked like Edward and mine._

_When I stepped closer to the meadow I saw the person. I couldn't believe it! It was my grandmother looking directly at me._

"_Bella, dear, why don't you come closer so I can get a good look at you."_

_I ran towards her "Oh grams, I've missed you so much!"_

"_I know dear, I missed you too." When I got to her she gave me a hug that I never wanted to end._

"_My, have you grown into a fine young lady! You know back when I was your age, I looked exactly like you." Grams smiled at me. _

_Grams looked at me and held me at shoulder length. "My sweet Belly, I suppose your wondering why I am in your dream."_

_I nodded and smiled when she used my nickname that she gave me "Kind of."_

"_I could feel your heart breaking; Bella is everything alright with you and Mr. Cullen?"_

_I was shocked, how could she of known about the pain in my heart. I looked at Grams and smiled._

"_Everything's perfect."_

"_Bella, If everything is perfect, then why is your heart breaking."_

"_Don't know Grams, maybe I feel guilty about becoming a vampire."_

_Grams sighed, and looked at me with hard eyes, I felt my self stiffen, and the only time when she gave me that look was when I stole a cookie when I thought she wasn't looking._

"_Belly, you and I both know it's not just that. Do you truly love him with all of your heart?"_

_I looked down. "I'm sure I do Grams, but the thought of never seeing my family or friends again hurts more than you can imagine."_

_Grams put her finger under my chin so I would look at her. "Belly, I know how it feels, I felt that when I was dying. But, sweetie you have a change at living and not dying."_

"_What do you mean Grams?"_

_Grams smiled "You always have Jacob; I've seen the way he looks at you, there's nothing but love and adoration."_

"_But, Grams, I don't feel that kind of love towards him, I only love him as my best friend. And if I did stay human, the Volturi would come and kill me and Edward." I began to panic when I thought about those monsters._

"_Bella, calm down, I know about the Volturi. I wouldn't underestimate Jacob's pack; their stronger and faster then they look. It would be an interesting battle to see."_

_My eyes winded when she said this "But Grams, you don't understand, the Volturi is stronger than any vampire, they could easily kill another vampire or werewolf. I wouldn't forgive my self if anyone got hurt or killed. That's why it's best for me to become a vampire." I felt myself sadden of what I just explained. _

_I looked at Grams and saw her shake her head "Belly, I know you would feel guilty about it, but imagine Jacob and the pack killing you instead of the Volturi."_

_I thought about it, Grams did have a point; they would be going thought the same pain if I decided to become a vampire. Then I thought about being human, would Jake's pack be able to fight them and survive? I felt my heart wince in pain._

"_If your wondering Belly, they wouldn't be alone to fight them. The Cullen's would step in to fight for you staying human. What do you want more, becoming a vampire and hurting everyone you love or staying human and live until you die?" _

_I looked at Grams "I-I- don't really know."_

"_How about this, do you love Edward and love the idea of becoming a vampire. Or do you love Jacob and stay human and live life to the fullest?"_

_I thought about it, becoming a vampire would hurt the ones I care bout. Staying human meant that I wouldn't have to goodbye to anyone. Do I really want to live for eternity or live too see my grandchildren and their children. _

_I felt Grams squeeze my shoulders "I want to live." When I said this, I got the image of seeing two kids running after each other. I couldn't help but smile; I got the same image after I kissed Jake. _

_Grams smiled and her eyes blighted "That's my Belly, now how's the heart?"_

_I was confused at first when she asked me that but then I felt no pain and smiled. Grams must of noticed this and gave me a big hug and whispered "I'll always be here for you Belly." _

_

* * *

_That was the last thing I heard before I woke up. I stretched and noticed Edward wasn't beside me. Then I smelt Bacon. That explains where he is.

I walked into the kitchen to see Edward looking at me "Good morning!"

"Morning."

I sat down and ate the Bacon and fruit he place out. "Something wrong?" I was truly curious on why he was so quite.

"Alice called, and told me that your future disappeared. Do you mind explaining this?"

I gasped how she could have seen my future disappear if I only made the decision in my dream!

I laughed uneasily "Well, you see, I had a dream and got some sense knock into me. Long story short I choose life over death. Please respect that." I begged.

Edward sighed "Bella, of course I respect your decision, if your decision means that you're alive and happy, so be it. I can't stand between you and whatever makes you happy. I'd rather have you human instead of a vampire anyhow." Edward smiled at me "Now, go pack and I'll book the flight out."

"Thank you, Edward! That truly means a lot to me. I hope we can stay good friends."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. As I was packing I heard my cell phone go off. I picked it up, before answering it and looked at the caller id. Emily it read.

"Hey Em."

"Oh, thank god it was you that picked up the phone!" Emily sounded panicked

"Emily what's wrong?"

"Bella, Jake ran away and he's refusing to come back home, he won't listen to anyone." Emily started crying as she tried to tell me why he ran away.

"He told the pack that he needed some time to get over you." Emily coughed and took a shaky breath to continue "He said, it hurt to much stay with us, becuase of everything reminded him of you." Emily's voice cracked as she coughed again.

I couldn't breathe I felt my body shake as sobs continued to rib through me. I continued to cry until I felt someone take the phone fro me...


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up to see Edward had taken the phone from me.

"Emily, its Edward, Have someone meet us at the airport in 5 hours. The next flight leaves in two". Edward was nodding as Emily was talking to him, I felt eyes on me, and a hand on my shoulder as I continued to cry on the pillow.

"Yes, that's fine. It will be easier if she's at his house-"I heard Edward pause

"Alright, I'll have her ready". I heard Edward hang up the phone.

"Bella, we will be leaving an hour to get back to the main land. Then we have to wait for another hour for the flight". I nodded.

"Leah will be waiting for us at the airport. I'll pack the rest of your stuff as you get ready". I slowly got up and went to the washroom.

I looked at the girl who was staring at me in the mirror. Her hair was matted and sticking up all over the place. Her face was pale and her cheeks were red from crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears threaten to spill over them. I looked at her and sighed.

I brushed my hair and washed my face. When I looked back at the same girl, her hair was now smooth and wavy. Her face had a little bit of color back and her cheeks were no longer red. The minute I looked at her chocolate brown eyes, I noticed there was nothing but pain and sadness.

I got up from the bathroom, and saw Edward looking at me.

"Your going to wear that"?

I looked at Edward questioningly, and saw Edward pointing at what I was wearing. One of many, Alice's gifts for the honey moon. I blushed as red as the night gown that I was wearing. I shook my head, and grab some clothes and hurried back in to the washroom.

I came back out to see Edward sitting at the edge of the bed and smiling approvingly at my new outfit. I was wearing black skinning jeans and a short sleeve purple shirt that had spattered paint all over it. It wasn't anything fancy, I just found it comfy to wear.

Edward waved his hand to follow him. I grabbed my things and followed him to the dock. He helped me put my things into the boat while I got in. I watched Edward go back into the house to make sure we didn't forget anything.

I saw him come back, and noticed he was holding up the bracelet that Jacob made for me. I took it with gratitude and held it close to my heart.

* * *

The boat ride took an hour, and to much my enjoyment, I kept getting sea sick...

By the time we got to the main land I was immediately grateful to see a local drug store near by. I headed in to get some gravel for my now, sick stomach. I promised my self one thing, after that experience, I don't think I'll go on any boat rides!

I came out side and noticed that it was cloudy. I also realized I wasn't a very observant person when it came to my surroundings.

The city was beautiful, the buildings were old fashioned, but further to my right, the buildings were more up to date. Further away form the dock, I could barley make out, what looked like a fountain. I looked at my surrounding a bit more, and noticed there were a lot of fisher men. I could here some children laughing in the distance.

"Bella, let's get going to the airport". I turned to my left to see Edward and nodded. We got into a cab and Edward telling the cab driver where to go.

When we arrived at the airport I noticed it was packed. Great, this is going to suck if I have to use the washroom. Out of curiosity, I turned towards were the washrooms were…HOLY CROW! There was a line up to the ladies room that ended near a small café that's at least a foot away. Nuh uh, there's no way am I going here.

After looking at he dreadful line up, I turned to Edward pulling my hand towards the metal detectors. After that he led me to the ticket booth. We both got our tickets for Forks and waited.

As we were waiting to get on our flight, I saw a little girl staring at me with blond tight curly hair and big green eyes. I noticed she was wearing a cute little yellow sun dress. When I looked at her again, she didn't look like she was any older then eight years old. Then I noticed her eyes getting bigger as she was staring at me, it was starting to creep me out.

"Hi.."

"Hi! Your pretttyyyy!" The little girl said cheerfully and smiling.

"Thank you, you're pretty to". I smiled back at her.

"Not, as pretty as you, Oooo, I like your bracelet!" I watched as the young girl's smile went even bigger when she saw the wooded wolf.

"Thank you, someone close to me made it as a graduation gift". I smiled when I saw her eyes twinkle.

"I bet it was a boy, he must of, realllyyyyyyy liked you!" I was as she nodded her head.

I felt the smile whip off my face. "Yeah, he did". I looked at the little girl who was looking at me; I watched her look at the wolf then at me then back to the wolf.

"I didn't mean to upset you; I bet you cared for him though". She smiled at me and gave my waist a hug then ran back to where a girl with brown wavy hair was standing and talking to a male who had short messy blond hair. I watched the young girl leave and saw her turn to wave back at me and saw her smile as she ran back to who I thought were her parents.

"Flight 230 is now ready to leave" I heard the attendant say.

"That would be are flight. It seems that little girl liked you". I looked over to Edward and smiled.

"I think so". After a while, everyone put their stuff on the plane and got seated. Once, we were all seated we listened to listed to the flight attendant explain everything about the flight and what to do, if something were to happen to the plane. About 15 minutes later, we heard a loud Bing, stated to get our seat belts on and get ready to take off.

As we were going up, I felt my ears pop so much that it hurt. As the pain increased I began chewing my gum harder. Finally we were up in the air. I sighed, and looked over to Edward.

"Get some rest Bella, your going to need it". I nodded and leaned back in the chair and felt sleep take over me.

* * *

"Bella, wake up". I gowned, as I woke up.

"We'll be landing in 10 minutes; Leah will be waiting for us".

"Wait a second, you said Leah?"

"Yes, I did". I found this odd; Leah hated me with a passion so great that made me quiver in fear. I was about to ask Edward why she was meeting us instead of anyone else from the pack. But, the stupid buzzer beat me to it.

I watched as everyone put there stuff back and getting ready to land. Once we landed, everyone got off the plan and slowly made their way to the airport.

Sure enough, Leah was standing in the crowd. Just like Edward said she was going to be.

"I'll take her, now". I watched as Edward nodded and turn to walk towards the doors. I looked up at Leah and gasped, she looked horrible! Her dark brown eyes were tired and bloodshot, and her normally neat short hair was not messy and all over the place, judge by this, It looked like she hadn't slept in a few days.

Leah looked at me and told me to follow her. As I did, she led me to my old red truck.

"I hope you don't mind, that I brought it here".

No, I don't mind". I watched as Leah got into the driver seat and headed towards La Push.

"So, I suppose you're here to take pity on us". Leah looked at me with a hateful glare, I cringed.

"No, I came, because Jake's missing, and no one knows where he is".

"No, we don't". I watched Leah's face darken. I felt my eyes tearing up.

"So, how are things with you bloodsucker". Leah spat out.

"Good, I guess, and he's no longer my bloodsucker". I watched Leah's eyebrow raise in question.

I looked at my hands as I gathered my confidence on finally tell someone that has been going through me for the past few days."I thought I loved Edward unconditionally, I was willing to throw my life away and say goodbye to everyone that loved me and cared about me. I was willing to deal with the constant danger of being a vampire, never going in the sun, never looking any older, the fear of people finding out who we really are. Then there was the main reason why I was willing to do all of this, to spend eternity with Edward". I heard Leah grip the steering wheel. "All of that changed on my wedding night, when Jacob came back and I thought he was going to stay and accept my decision. Boy, was I wrong, he was furious about the whole situation..I don't blame him, really. I was being stupid and selfish and not caring about my future until Jake said he would gladly kill me if he saw me as a bloodsucker". I saw Leah look at me from the corner of my eye. "But what really hurt, was when he walked away. I thought I wanted Edward. Every time I was near Edward, I felt like I was being suffocated, or worse, i thought I was going to die because of my hear aching so much! All of that changed when I had a dream, my gram telling me that I belonged to Jacob. In a way, I feel it, it hurts to be away from him, I can't stop thinking about him, and I can't stop missing him. In away, I was trying to convince my self it was because he was my best friend. Of course, that changed when I got the phone call from Emily that he's gone.."

I looked up from my hands and looked towards Leah. She looked at me back as if she understood.

"Hm, well, that's one way to get a wake up call". Leah grinned at me. I grinned back in return.

"Leah, If you don't mind me asking, why did you come and pick me up instead of someone else from that pack?"

"I'm not sure, I guess in away, I thought you would need a girl to talk about this instead of one of the guys. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about what happened after your wedding". Leah looked at me for a second then looked back at the road.

"After Jake, said some of those _things_. He lost control and phased. Everyone heard his thoughts, they were the most hurtful, disgraceful, unwanted thought I ever heard from anyone in the pack. We saw everything through Jake's eyes to Quil then to Sam. They all saw different things of what was going on. After awhile, we tried to calm Jake down and go back to apologize to you. He got angry at everyone and told us to fuck off, and leave him alone. We could see him running east, so we chased after him. Of course, he got away, but the strange part is, we can't hear is thoughts or see where he is, It's almost like a blockage of some sort". I watched at Leah shook from anger.

"The last thought we heard was, I can't live like this anymore. Then _poof!_ There was no more after that one".

I felt my face turn into a frown. I looked up, and did't relize we were at the Black's house.

"What are we doing here?" I was quite curious.

"This is where everyone hangs and help Billy since Jake's gone, I guess in away, his house brings us comfort". I nodded, it made sence.

Leah got out of the driver seat and I soon followed. Leah was already in the house before I even got out of the truck.

* * *

When I stepped inside I couldn't help but gasp. All of the pack's face's looked worn and depressed. I looked over at Billy, I felt my heart break as I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Billy seemed shocked that I was there, It was still a shock to me that I was here.

"Emily called me and told me that Jake ran away, I feel like someone ripped my heart out and thew it back in my face.." I had to stop talking, I felt a sudden pain in my heart that took me down.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Bella?"

"Someone take her to Jake's bed".

"Everything will be fine, just you wait, Bella".

Ahh! so many voices. Why, can't I concentrate on who's talking to me. I felt my self being lifted in some one's warm arms.

"I know it hurts, Bella. But I promise you, we will find him".

I managed to nod, but that seemed to hurt. I let the calming voice replay in my hand, as I relaxed and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Heyy, everyone.

I'm sorry about the wait. I had a bit of a writer's block and the computer I normally use for this story was down. But, fear not! The computer is working fantastically now and I'll be shore to update soon!

Reviews are welcomed! :)

Much love.


End file.
